


just wanna get a little bit closer

by lockerroomgoon



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, listen, they went on a romantic vacation to greece, what was i supposed to do here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockerroomgoon/pseuds/lockerroomgoon
Summary: Jack works so hard at every fucking thing in his life, Noah likes to be the one thing that’s easy. He likes the way Jack’s not afraid to sidle up to him and throw an arm around his neck and say, “Hanny, let’s do something crazy tonight,” because he knows Noah will go with it. He likes how Jack looked at him in the locker room after the Worlds flame-out and said “Mykonos, baby,” like it was a statement, not a question. Jack needs one thing that’s easy, one thing he’s sure of, and Noah’s more than happy to be that for him.





	just wanna get a little bit closer

Between the sun, the weed, and the bottomless beach-side cocktails, Noah has a pretty solid cross-fade going before they even step into the club. Judging by the amount of Instagram posts Jack is making, he’s right there with him. They keep it going anyway, though, fighting their way to the bar as soon as they get in. Jack orders shots because he’s a dumbass, and Noah does them because he doesn’t say no to Jack, like, as a rule.

Most people don’t say no to Jack, actually. But Noah assumes other people don’t say no to Jack because he’s bitchy and stubborn as fuck and will find a way to get a yes out of someone if it kills him. It’s probably just easier to say yes immediately when you know you’re gonna give in eventually. That’s not it for Noah, though. Noah says yes to Jack because Jack’s his best friend and he trusts him and all that other gooey stuff, but mostly because Jack works so hard at every fucking thing in his life, Noah likes to be the one thing that’s easy. He likes the way Jack’s not afraid to sidle up to him and throw an arm around his neck and say, “Hanny, let’s do something crazy tonight,” because he knows Noah will go with it. He likes how Jack looked at him in the locker room after the Worlds flame-out and said “Mykonos, baby,” like it was a statement, not a question. Jack needs one thing that’s easy, one thing he’s sure of, and Noah’s more than happy to be that for him.

Jack wants to hit the dancefloor once they get their drinks, sliding his sunglasses on despite the fact that it’s nighttime and they’re inside. Between the sunglasses, the mostly unbuttoned shirt, and the way his hair sticks out everywhere, he looks like a hot fucking mess. Noah tells him that just to hear the way Jack laughs and calls him “a fucking masshole, through and through.”

They push their way into the thick of the dancefloor, and immediately Jack’s on him. This isn’t super unusual for them, Noah’s pretty sure anyone who went through the NTDP together is comfortable dancing on each other, but it is a little early in the night for it. Usually Jack at least _tries_ to dance with a few girls before he gives up and finds Noah.

“Not trying to pull tonight?” Noah laughs, slinging his free arm around Jack’s shoulders.

Jack leans into it, leans into Noah, lips right by his ear when he says, “Maybe I am.” He takes a sip of his drink and undoes one of the buttons on Noah’s shirt one-handed, grinning all the while.

This is new.

Noah’s bi, and Jack knows it, but to Noah’s knowledge Jack has never expressed any interest in dudes. He’s certainly never expressed any interest in Noah.

“Eichs…” Noah starts, but he’s not really sure where he’s going.

“Yes or no, Hanny?” Jack asks, tugging Noah even closer so there’s absolutely no space between them. Noah can feel Jack’s lips forming the words against the shell of his ear.

“Yes,” Noah answers on instinct, “but what’s the question?”

“Are you into me?” Jack asks, slipping a leg between Noah’s so they’re grinding properly. “Because I’m really fucking into you.”

It’s a punch to the gut, because Noah spent most of his adolescence nursing a crush on Jack. It was never really something he got over, mostly because it never felt like he really _needed_ to get over it. He wasn’t, like, pining or waiting for Jack or whatever. Jack’s his best friend, Noah has known and loved him for most of his life, and that’s that. He honestly thought Jack knew about it.

“I’m a little more than _into you_ , Eichs,” Noah says, maybe a little too raw for midnight in the middle of some club in Greece.

Jack just smiles and pats his cheek, says, “That’s good, Hanny.”

Jack turns around then and for a moment Noah thinks they’re going, that Jack will lead him out of the club and back to his room to hook up. Jack came here to dance, though, so he backs right into Noah’s chest and reaches back to get a hand in Noah’s hair.

It’s suddenly a thousand degrees hotter, and Noah doesn’t know what happened to his drink but it’s not in his hand anymore because he’s got both of them gripping Jack’s hips tight. Jack’s tugging on Noah’s hair and Noah takes the hint, tucking his face into Jack’s neck to press kisses against the sensitive skin there. Neither of them have any fucking rhythm and Noah’s sure they’re embarrassingly off-beat, closer to dry humping than dancing, but he’s so fucking hard and Jack feels so good against him he doesn’t give a shit.

Noah gets lost in it, caught up in the grind of Jack’s hips and the hickey he’s sucking into Jack’s neck. At some point Jack wiggles out of his grip and turns around again. He wraps his arms around Noah’s neck and pulls him in and then it’s happening, Noah’s first kiss with Jack Eichel, drunk and high and in the middle of a sleazy club. Jack kisses the kind of sloppy Noah’s into - like he doesn’t give a shit about technique, just about how it feels. Noah slips his hands into the back pockets of Jack’s tiny-ass shorts, copping a feel and dragging him closer.

“Swear to god, I’m about to suck you off in the bathroom,” Jack pants when he pulls away.

“I’m calling the Uber,” Noah says, because he doesn’t say no to Jack, but he does sometimes try to divert him away from his more dangerous-sounding plans.

Jack nods, getting a hand around his wrist to tug him to the door and outside. It’s just as humid outside as it was in the club, but it’s a little cooler and Noah feels like he can catch his breath again. The space gives him a minute to think – a minute to start freaking out, about what this means for him, for Jack, for _them_ –

“Hey,” Jack says suddenly, slipping his hand into Noah’s, “I need you to not freak out about this, okay? This isn’t just a hook up for me. You’re my best friend, and you’re always gonna be my best friend because I’m never gonna let you stop being my best friend. Got it?”

It’s the same bull-headedness Jack has about everything. It’ll work out because Jack wants it to work out, and he’ll fight like hell to get what he wants. Noah believes him.

“Okay, Eichs.”

Noah points out their car as it pulls up and Jack drags him into the back seat. Noah wouldn’t put it past him to try to make out in the back of an Uber, but apparently Jack is practicing a tiny bit of restraint tonight. The ride is only about five minutes but it’s still entirely too long when Noah’s dick is still hard and aching in the tight-ass shorts Jack convinced him to wear.

Jack keeps a tight grip on his hand when they get to the hotel, squeezing it a few times as they wait for the elevator and only dropping it when they get to Jack’s room and he has to fish around in his pockets for his key. As soon as he gets the door open he’s pulling Noah into the room and towards the bed, pushing him to sit down on it so Jack can straddle him. Noah leans up for a kiss but Jack pulls away just a bit, cupping Noah’s cheeks with his hands and rubbing his thumbs over Noah’s jaw.

“I’m, like, distressingly into your beard and hair, dude,” Jack says, almost a sigh.

It’s not that Noah doesn’t love being complimented – especially by Jack – but there’s other, better things Jack can be doing with his mouth right now, so he says, “Well I’m, like, distressingly into your _everything_ , so can you please just kiss me?”

Jack laughs into the kiss, which is dumb and silly and makes Noah feel like he’s walking on air. Jack kisses down his neck as he unbuttons Noah’s shirt and pushes it off his shoulders, hands roaming all over Noah’s chest and abs. “God, Hanny, you’re so fucking hot,” Jack practically whines before biting down on Noah’s neck, sending a shiver through Noah’s whole body. “You should fuck me.”

Noah’s brain whites out for a second, and his body must move without his permission because the next thing he knows he’s got Jack under him on his back. Jack’s legs are wrapped around his hips and Noah’s scrambling to get his stupid fucking shirt unbuttoned and off of him. As soon as it’s off, Noah’s on him, his mouth moving from Jack’s broad fucking shoulders to his pecs to his stomach, just trailing kisses and bites like he’s fantasized about for fucking years. Jack’s making these little half-moan, half-whining noises and pushing his hips up into Noah’s, a quick and dirty grind that’s getting Noah there better than he’d like to admit.

“Gonna be hard to fuck me with both of our pants still on, babe,” Jack laughs, getting a hand in Noah’s hair to tug him up from where he’s sucking a hickey just above Jack’s waistband. It’s not the first time Jack’s called Noah _babe_ – not even close, really – but it’s different like this, and it sounds so good Noah kind of wants to cry. He doesn’t think crying during his first time with Jack is a good call, though, so he pulls back and works at his belt and shorts, shoving them off and throwing them off the bed while Jack wiggles out of his own.

Noah’s seen Jack’s dick before, no surprises there, but there’s something so special about seeing Jack naked _for him_. Jack’s naked under him, unabashed because he knows Noah wants him – probably knows Noah loves him, too. It makes Noah’s heart clench, the fact that Jack trusts him with this. He has to lean down and kiss him, has to find some outlet for all of this fucking emotion he’s got in him right now. Jack must know, because he lets Noah keep the kiss sweet – romantic, even. Noah has the insane urge to thank him when he pulls back, but then his rational brain supplies a thought.

“Uh, do you have, like, lube here?”

Noah doesn’t often see Jack get embarrassed or flustered, but he still knows what it looks like. This is it – Jack’s lips pressed together, eyes on the ceiling, nose a little scrunched. “In my bag,” he mumbles out, pointing to the duffel on the chair across the room.

Noah doesn’t know why Jack’s embarrassed about this. Noah brings lube and condoms with him pretty much everywhere he travels, it’s good to be prepared. But Noah’s bi, he hooks up with guys semi-regularly, and Jack –

“Did you plan on hooking up with a dude here, Eichs?” Noah asks, mostly amused.

“No. Or – not, like – not just any dude,” Jack says, a little defensive.

“Not just any dude,” Noah repeats, and then it hits him. “Eichs. Jack. Babe. Did you take me to Greece to hook up with me?”

“We’re not _hooking up_ , you dumbass,” Jack snarks. He’s so fucking dumb. Noah loves him, has to climb back onto the bed to wrap his arms around Jack and tuck his face into his neck.

“Sorry, sorry, of course. Did you take me to Greece to _make love_ to me?”

“So what if I did!” Jack huffs, “It worked, didn’t it?”

“That it did,” Noah nods. “Though you could’ve saved us both some money and just done this at Worlds. Or in Boston. Or literally anywhere at any time.”

“Fuck you, I wanted it to be special,” Jack says, a vague attempt at bitchy even though he’s smiling ear to ear.

“Would’ve been special anywhere, babe, it’s us.” Noah presses a kiss to Jack’s shoulder.

“Okay, sap,” Jack laughs, shoving a hand in Noah’s face. “Go get the damn lube.”

Noah does as he’s told, rifling through the bag before pulling out a condom and the lube and getting back to Jack.

“Have you ever – “ Noah starts, but he’s cut off.

“I’ve had fingers in my ass, Hanny, I’m not a prude. It’s 2019, you know.”

“I hate you,” Noah groans, while he’s slicking up his fingers and pushing Jack’s thighs up and apart.

Noah preps him slow, keeping an eye on Jack’s face for any discomfort and cataloguing every noise he makes. By the time he works his way up to three fingers they’re both panting, Jack making these soft little sighs and hitching breaths with every push-pull.

“Noah,” Jack sighs, squeezing his eyes shut for a minute. Noah honestly cannot remember the last time Jack called him by his first name. It’s weird, maybe, that Noah has three fingers inside Jack and yet he the thing he finds most intimate is Jack saying his name. “Noah,” Jack tries again, “I’m ready, c’mon.”

Noah could spend days here fingering Jack, but Jack knows his body and he knows what he wants and Noah wants nothing more than to give that to him. He has to root around in the sheets for the condom and lube, and he fumbles a bit with opening it, but Jack doesn’t even chirp him.

“Like this?” Noah asks, settling himself back over Jack, one hand supporting his weight while the other presses Jack’s thigh up towards his chest.

“Yeah, babe, c’mon,” Jack whispers, getting his hands in Noah’s hair again to pull him into a kiss as Noah pushes in.

Noah goes slow, a steady push as Jack pants and whines into his mouth. It’s so fucking good, feeling Jack relax around him, practically melting into the mattress when Noah’s all the way in. Noah stays there, trying to let Jack adjust, but Jack just tugs on his hair and says, “Let’s go, babe, fuck me.”

Noah has to laugh a little but he follows orders, trying to keep his rhythm as slow and steady as he can. It’s blindingly good, the way Jack’s hips hitch up into his thrusts, Jack’s hands gripping so tight in Noah’s hair, the way he can’t stop talking, soft and dirty in Noah’s ear.

“Fuck, Noah, that’s good – you’re so good, holy shit,” he groans when Noah pushes his leg back a little more to change the angle, speeding up his thrusts a bit. Jack reaches down to jerk himself off and it makes him clench down and it takes all of Noah’s willpower not to come right there.

“God, you’re fucking perfect,” Noah whispers right into Jack’s ear. “You gonna come for me, babe?”

Jack doesn’t even have to answer because he’s coming, moaning loud and clenching down so sweet it nearly sets Noah off. Noah stays in deep, just grinding his hips there while Jack shakes apart around him, and it’s far and away the sexiest thing that’s ever happened to him.

That is, until Jack catches his breath and says, “Keep going.” Noah just stares at him, unable to move. “C’mon, babe, get yours,” Jack encourages, reaching down to grab at Noah’s ass.

Noah can’t last long after that, maybe a handful of thrusts with Jack kissing his neck and making these soft little cut-off whimpers. Noah thrusts one more time, deep, when he comes, turning his head to kiss Jack properly.

They stay there, just making out, for a few moments before Noah pulls out and ties the condom off and rolls over. Jack cuddles up to his side immediately, and it’s objectively kind of gross because they’re both sweaty and Jack’s come is all over both of their stomachs and there’s lube smeared all over Jack’s hole and thighs, but it’s also kind of Noah’s ideal life situation.

“We should find an endless mimosa place tomorrow for brunch,” Jack murmurs into Noah’s shoulder, clearly already dropping into sleep.

The last thing Noah needs tomorrow is a day drunk Jack, probably trying to get him into all kinds of trouble.

But.

“Alright, babe,” he says, kissing Jack’s forehead and wrapping his arms around him.


End file.
